


Baby, we’re almost full circle and ain’t that sad.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: When he asked if he’ll go Percy put on a small smile and shakes his head.“I promised Mrs.O'Leary I would play with her today and I haven’t yet,” is the excuse Percy gives this time around because saying he’ll be training gets (it’s an excuse to get out the camp’s evening activity but not a lie) a look of concerned on his friends’ faces.





	Baby, we’re almost full circle and ain’t that sad.

**Author's Note:**

> (Percy prompt) campfire

When he asked if he’ll go Percy put on a small smile and shakes his head. 

“I promised Mrs.O'Leary I would play with her today and I haven’t yet,” is the excuse Percy gives this time around because saying he’ll be training gets (it’s an excuse to get out the camp’s evening activity but not a lie) a look of concerned on his friends’ faces. 

It’s not an obsession to get stronger, better, (so no more will die) that keeps Percy from joining his friends. The truth to why Percy didn’t join them is the smell of melting chocolate and burning marshmallows isn’t enough to keep Percy from remembering the smell of burnt flesh of his fallen campers that had lingered in his nose after attending so many funeral pyres that had taken place after the war. 

Maybe it would be a good thing to go, he muses as his fingers curl so to scratch Mrs.O'Leary’s large ears. 

Not so to be with his friends or having a s’more or two but so to remember the cost that came if Percy ever gave into the thoughts he had. 

The thoughts Luke had had.


End file.
